Love Ya More
by jacketrox
Summary: Jack's return to the island and to Juliet.


He had barely been back for three hours when the first rustling of leaves were heard

He had barely been back for three hours when the first rustling of leaves were heard. Instinctively he looked over at Kate who was frightened, and cold, and for the first time ever he didn't feel the need to walk over and fix any of it. A crack was heard and this time it was closer… much closer.

Ben stepped next to Jack and searched for what was making the noise. He saw nothing.

"We should go Jack."

Jack stared down at Ben.

"Why?"

"Because we don't know what's making that noise."

Kate, Hurly, and Sayid couldn't hear the exchange of whispers between Ben and Jack.

"Let's just go Jack."

Jack growing more annoyed and impatient with every passing second raised his voice and swung his arms in the air.

"No, what if it's them? That could be Claire, or Juliet."

"No it's not, let's go."

"How do you know Ben? How do you know it's not them?"

"Because those two are dead Jack."

Jack stared into Bens bug eyes praying he would take back what he just said.

The rustling grew closer, louder. Ben simply gave Jack his back and began walking away, the group of "survivors" exchanging glances, all agreeing they would follow Ben and leave Jack behind if they had to.

What had they come to? There was a time when they would have followed the invincible Dr. Sheppard through anything, and now they felt pity, but would leave him alone to follow the man they once wanted dead. Kate stood staring at Jack, he looked so much like his old self, clean, shaven, a small smirk on his face, and a bounce in his step. Maybe he had changed, maybe he was her Jack again. They couldn't hear the rustling or cracking anymore, Jack and Kate stood in the center of the jungle simply staring at each other. Kate approached him and extended her hand out at him. Jack glanced down at her hand.

Last time he touched her hand it was to beg her to return to the island, she had quickly slipped it out from his hand and hidden it behind her back, kicking him out of the home they once shared. So much for staying together through the good times and the bad.

They heard whispers, and Kate turned around quickly, spinning a few times searching for the people speaking. It was too dark, there were too many trees, too many bushes.

"Go Kate."

"Jack?"

He pushed her shoulder away from him and stepped forward getting ready to run.

"Go with them."

He started walking away and Kate took a hold of his hand. He slid away and brought his hands to his neck.

"I don't want this Kate."

"Don't want what Jack?"

He glanced around, it was too quiet.

"Jack?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Why?"

"I don't want you with me… I'm faster alone."

"You're not gonna find Claire Jack… Ben sais she's…"

"I know what Ben sais, but I also know he's lying."

Kate's look questioned him; he could tell she was waiting for an explanation. Same old Kate, as confused as ever, and relying on an explanation at the worst time possible.

"I saw her… I spoke to her."

"Jack it can't… Claire has been gone since before we…"

"Not Claire… I've seen Juliet."

Kate was surprised; she didn't believe him, to her that was just an effect of all the drugs and alcohol he was mixing. But it surprised him that out of al the people they had left behind, the one he would see in his "illusions" would be the one he spent the least time with. More noises were heard, and this time they weren't cracklings or rustlings, they were footsteps.

Jack grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her away from the noises with him, disappearing into the pitch black darkness of the forest.

The steps grew faster and louder, right behind them. Within minutes they had caught up to the rest, Ben, Sayid, Hurly, Sun, they were all walking at a slow pace but the urgency in Kate and Jacks faces warned them danger was close. They all ran, and when Kate looked over her shoulder in search of Jack he was gone. He wasn't the leader at the front, or the guard at the back like old times, he was nowhere to be found. Out on his own.

Jack sped through the jungle as if he had never left, knowing just when to jump, what to dodge, and then he heard shouting, and the bullets being fired. These people were dangerous. Jack ran, he ran for his life, for the first time in months feeling the effect drugs had taken on his once healthy and enduring body. Whoever was running after him knew this island like the back of their hand, and they were in great shape. The bullets started flying left and right, one passing by his thigh and taking a piece of skin with it. Jack lost his balance and fell to the ground, holding his breath, keeping the pain inside.

Jack found the strength to get up and begin his run quietly, whoever shot him was in search of him, thinking he was severely injured. But as Jack turned a tree more shots were fired at him. One… two… he felt the heat radiating off the third one.

Jack leaned against the tree and his weak thigh gave in, he fell and was ready to call it quits when he heard a familiar voice… a familiar name.

"James! James!"

The woman shouting was running, running towards the person shooting.

"James! Don't shoot!"

"What are you doing here!? Go back Jules!"

"No James, don't shoot it's them!"

Jack got up and looked past the bushes, it was her, it was Juliet. Standing with Sawyer.

She had cut her hair short and it was picked up in a tight pony tail. Sawyer was wearing a dark shirt, and had his arm around Juliet, shielding her from whoever could be out there. A tinge of jealousy ran through him but he quickly shook it away. How could he be jealous? He had left three years ago… what was she supposed to do. Like someone once told him, "she's hot, he's hot, it's what hot people do."

"It's part of the plan Jules remember."

Juliet ran her hand over his mouth and looked around, hoping no one had heard.

Jack had approached them, he had hoped he would get to her when he left, that they could be alone. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything he felt for her. The last time he had seen her in a dream she had asked him to go back, that they all needed him, especially Rose who had grown very sick, and he had promised he was gonna go back just for her, not Rose or Jin but for her, because he had fallen for her. Juliet didn't see Jack standing just a few feet away behind a tree. His dark clothing helped him blend in.

Juliet stepped up towards Sawyer on her tippy toes, and the level of intimacy in her eyes made it obvious that there was something between them.

She had never mentioned it… well he had never asked. He didn't want to know.

Juliet's eyes and the delicate way he ran his hand over her back as she spoke was more than enough for Jack.

"I know Ben said we had to kill him but…"

"Jules, we have to do it… if we don't get you off this island soon…"

"I know."

Sawyer gave her a peck on the lips, and she smiled rubbing her belly.

He saw the sadness in her eyes and lifted her chin towards him.

"Julie… we have to…"

"Can we just let the island do it? Ben said the island would eventually do it."

Sawyer looked around one last time and grabbed her hand.

"Ok."

Juliet smiled and kissed him.

"I love you."

The southerner smirked and started walking, leading the way for his girl.

"Ya know I love ya more. Now let's go get the others and get on that helicopter before the doc and freckles decide to hop back on it."

Juliet giggled and squeezed his hand, looking back at Jack.

She had seen him, she had known exactly where he was for about five minutes now. She looked back, locked eyes with him and smiled.

It was a sympathetic smile. Almost an apology,

and Jack accepted it.


End file.
